tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Wing Pony
http://littlewingpony.tumblr.com/ Little Wing 'is an OC Tumblr pony ask blog that replies mainly through drawings of short comics. Little Wing originates from Canterlot, having recently moved to Ponyville to work as a member of the Weather Team. 'Appearance Little Wing is a red female Pegasus with a light brown mane and tail and orange eyes. She usually wears her mane and tail tied back with a simple ribbon, while one lock of hair is left rather long on the right side of her face. This lock of hair is usually left unbound, but is sometimes seen braided and tied with a ribbon matching the ones she normally wears. Her cutie mark consists of a black and white alicorn circling each other (mimicking a traditional Yin & Yang). While working she is known to wear a blue vest with the Weather Teams sigil. Personality & Relationships Little Wing constantly strives towards balance, both physically and mentally. As a result Little Wing can come across as awkward and sometimes even a little spacey as she always attempts to see both sides of a conversation. During her last year in Canterlot with her family she was able to tone down her 'aloof' nature, though as a result she came across as a much more serious pony. While in Canterlot Little Wing lived with her parents as an only child. Her mother Nimble Wing is a very relaxed Pegasus from a noble family that primarily resides in Cloudsdale. Nimble Wing spends most of her time there working as a higher-up in the Weather Factory managing the rainfall distribution for Equestria. Her father Silver Arrow comes from a long line of Royal Guards who have traditionally trained groups of Pegasi for advanced combat. Silver Arrow was in line for a promotion but a work accident forced him to take up the mantel of full time instructor. Little Wing is expected to join the Royal Guard to carry on the family tradition. The Arrow family has almost always resided in Canterlot serving in the Day Guard; however there have been two cases in the Arrow family's history where the head of house has been selected for the Night Guard. Currently Little Wing lives alone in a cloud house on the outskirts of Ponyville. She was at one point living in Ponyville with a roommate; a male earth pony by the name of Crème Brulee. While Little Wing did have romantic interest in Crème Brulee for a short time, these feelings where quickly put to an end upon the discovery that Crème Brulee was in fact interested only in other stallions. Little Wing has had several attempted relationships with various Pegasi ponies during her time in high school, however nearly none of them have ever gone past the first date. In most cases they ended rather poorly with neither pony wanting to speak with the other ever again. Only a few ponies have remained friends with Little Wing; mainly Davvid Daggers and Sol Sear whom Little Wing has known since she was very young. Because the three have known each other for so long Little Wing often sees them as the brothers she never had; however in recent years she has come to realize that Davvid might not be content with being just friends. The two have yet to really face this issue head on. 'Abilities' Little Wing is a well trained fighter practicing the Cantoran style, a style created by her family back when the three pony tribes where still fighting against each other. The Cantoran style focuses on balance, redirecting movement and distracting the opponent using flourishes with wings. As a result the style looks very fancy and can sometimes be considered "a style that appears to waste movement in favor of appearance." However the style is extremely effective in combat situations, as it often overlooked by others. Those who continue on in the style are trained in maneuvers only known to high ranking warriors in the Cantoran dojos. Little Wing has received full training in this style and could at anytime take over her father's position as head instructor teaching both the standard and advanced classes. However the advanced classes consist of only family members and a select few Royal Guards and as such Little Wing is not currently cleared to instruct those classes. Little Wing is also a member of the Weather Team an possesses an intimate knowledge of clouds, allowing her to use them to her advantage for various purposes. In addition she is adapt at flying in harsh conditions allowing her to work and fly well under pressure. Little Wing was also a member of her school's Sky Ball team, making her capable of working well in groups. History Under construction. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC